Miles' Doubts
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: After being convinced that J is way out of his league, Miles gets worried he could lose her to someone else.


_**Miles' Doubts**_

 _ **Miles POV**_

"Damn!" Brandon said followed by a whistle.

Toby and I followed his gaze to see J.

She was leaning over a table, backside facing us as she spoke to the Chipmunks.

"I so want to check her out!" Toby says. I smiled at J.

"Already have. Every inch of her." I replied.

"Really?" Toby asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's J. The girl I was telling you about?" I said.

"You mean she's real?!" Brandon questioned. I glared at him.

"Yes!" I shot back.

"She's hot, bruh, like really hot! And an older woman." Toby says.

"By one year, Tob." I pointed out.

"Now is she like Queen bee, slutty, super-" Brandon was interrupted.

"No! She's true and gentle and the best part; she loves me." I put my hands over my heart.

"Wow!" Toby said.

"I know! I did good." I said.

" _Too_ good." Brandon commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He means it's hard to get a girl, and even harder to keep them. Dude, J is super attractive. Everyone will want a taste! She could cut you loose for the next guy she sees." Toby explained.

"J wouldn't do that to me. She loves me, and only me!" I argued.

Just then, a boy with blonde hair and green eyes approached J.

I saw them shake hands and before the boy left, he kissed her cheek.

"Snip, snip!" Brandon made scissors with his hands.

"There's probably a perfectly good explanation." I say and walk off.

I went behind J and pinched her behind.

"Ow!" She said and turned to me. "Oh, hey hotshot."

She pressed a kiss to my lips, but I broke it.

"What's the matter?" J asked me.

"Who was that guy?" I wanted to know.

"Oh, Finn? Dave's friend's son. Dave wanted us to get friendly." J told me.

"Don't get _too_ friendly…" I replied.

"Oh, c'mon, Miles. _You_ are my bed buddy. I love _you,_ and only _you_ Don't get so jealous." J assured.

"What? Jealous? No, I just wanted to know who he was. He looked like a cool guy- I was jealous…" I blushed and looked down.

"It's alright." J said, lifting my chin and caressed my cheek.

"Will ya kiss me now?" J asked. I smiled and nodded.

J pulled me to her lips and I put my arms around her.

My friends watched, amused and impressed, but after a few seconds they got bored.

Toby and Brandon walked up to us and tapped my shoulder, and I tried shooing them away.

They tapped me again. Pissed, I separated from J and turn to them.

"What?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" I snapped.

"We got bored of watching you make out." Brandon said.

"Friend of yours?" J asked.

"Toby." Toby introduced himself and offered to shake hands when Brandon pushed him out of the way.

"Brandon, loves long walks on the beach and Always talks the right side of the bed." Brandon kissed her hand.

"Would shop out of someone else's cart? That's sick!" J made a napkin appear and she wiped her hand off.

"Neat trick." Said Toby.

"It's not a trick, I'm a fairy. J the Superfairy?" J responded.

" _The_ J the Superfairy? I want you even more!" Brandon says.

"How did Miles do so well?" Toby asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It was hard… But he did." J said.

"Yeah… Miles, I'll see you later for our one-month anniversary." J said.

"But I-" I tried.

"Goodbye, hotshot." J gave me a peck on the lips before flying off.

"Hotshot, hm?" Brandon asked.

I sighed and turned to my friends in rage.

"You made her uncomfortable! Brandon, you're a d*^#+ bag! You just gotta screw me up with her, don't ya?!" I yelled, nearly strangling Brandon.

Toby forced me off of Brandon.

"Jeez dude, chillax!" Brandon says.

"I'm sorry. I just-I just really love her." I apologized.

"It's okay, bruh." Brandon returned.

"Hey, it's that Finn guy with J over there!" Toby pointed.

I turn around to see Finn and J looking at some paper. She kissed his cheek and he blushed. He put an arm over her shoulder as they walked deeper into the beach.

I wanted to run and separate them, but I knew I couldn't let jealousy get the best of me.

"Forget it." I said and began pulling my friends in the opposite direction.

"Hey, if this doesn't work out… can I have her?" Brandon asked.

"Shut up! This is serious! What do I do?" I asked.

"Well, to avoid her from hooking up with anyone else during your date, don't leave her. Not even for a second." Toby says.

"Got it!" I replied.

* * *

Later, I went to pick up J for our date. I wanted to make it super romantic so I brought my guitar.

 _ **There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

 _ **She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_

 _ **Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_

 _ **There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

 _ **A little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

J heard the song and came to the balcony of her room.

 _ **Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire**_

 _ **Foot hangin' from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial**_

 _ **Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir**_

 _ **Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile**_

"A little song for my angel eyes." I said.

"I love it!" J laughed. "Though I always wondered how you came up with 'Angel eyes'."

"I call you angel eyes because your crystal green eyes are so full of life and heart, just like an angel" I told her.

J smiled and then it faded.

"What about when I'm not J?" She asked.

"I love you even more because it's who you are. Beautiful, kind, you're still my angel eyes. And your secret identity should be the only reason why you're J right now, not anything else. You're perfect just the way you are." I say.

J blushed and smiled, looking down as she played with her hair.

She really did have a kiss me smile.

"Get down here." I said, holding out my arms.

J jumped from the balcony to the ground and into my arms.

"So you like the song?" I asked.

"Yeah." J replied.

"Cuz you are the sweetest person I know, but you do have a dark side." I say.

"And I'll show you that dark side after dinner, your bed." J said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me closer.

"I believe you." I returned.

"Yeah, you never know what I'll do next." J said and began walking.

"I really don't." I say to myself.

J turned back.

"C'mon, Miles! It's our anniversary!" She exclaimed.

I held her hand as we walked to the restaurant.

* * *

At the restaurant, I was about to excuse myself to use the bathroom, but I remembered what Brandon said about never leaving J. Not even for a second.

I noticed Finn sitting at a table not far from ours and had even more of a reason not to leave her.

"Would you like some champagne?" The waiter asked.

"Our favorite." I told him.

Our waiter nodded and came back with the wine.

My knee violently bounced up and down as I watched our waiter pour the wine into our glasses.

"Thank you." J said and the waiter left.

J placed a hand on my knee making it stop moving.

"Hey, are you okay? Nervous about something? You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

I smiled at her concern and placed my hand over hers.

"No, um, it's just a habit." I lied.

"Okay." She said.

J continued talking but I was barely listening as I stared at the sight that said "Restrooms."

"Are you listening, babe? What are you staring at?" She asked and followed my gaze at the restroom sign.

"You know you don't need my permission to go to the bathroom, right?" J says. I turn to her

"Y-Yeah, but I'm not gonna leave my girlfriend alone on a date. I'll wait till we get to my place." I told her.

"I can manage." J replied.

"So can I." Says I.

An about seven-year-old child was loudly slurping at her nearly empty drink.

"Shut up, would ya? We're trying to have a dissent anniversary here!" I snapped at her.

The child bursted into tears and I felt terrible.

"Miles! You should be ashamed of yourself!" J scolded.

She went to the little girl and bent down to her level.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. He's a little cranky. Here." J made candy appear and gave it to the child, who took it and ran off.

"I am so sorry. I-I have no idea where that came from." I apologized.

"It's okay, Miles. But for the love of cupcakes would you just go pee?" J said and I flinched at the last word.

"No, I'm fine." I say.

"Sweetie, please?" J tried.

"No!" I spat and J was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, J." I looked down at my lap.

"It's okay. I can't make you…" J said.

My knee bounced again and hit the table, causing water to spill on my lap.

"Crap!" I froze.

"And I thought I'd hafta use the pepper trick." J snickered.

"J?" I say, my bladder about to give out.

"Go! Run!" J told me.

"Yeah." I got up and ran. "Don't order desert without me!"

"I won't! But trust me, honey, the real desert is waiting at your bed!" she called to me and I laughed as I entered the men's room.

"Ah, thank God!" I let out a sigh of relief as I relieved myself at a urinal.

I realized my jeans were still wet from the water.

"Well, that's embarrassing…" I said to myself. "J can clean me up. A little magic will do the trick."

 _ **I don't like the way he's looking at you**_

 _ **I'm starting to think you want him too**_

 _ **Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?**_

 _ **Even though I know you love me, can't help it**_

I walked out of the bathroom and saw the thing that I tried to prevent all night.

 _ **I turn my chin music up**_

 _ **And I'm puffing my chest**_

 _ **I'm getting red in the face**_

 _ **You can call me obsessed**_

 _ **It's not your fault that they hover**_

 _ **I mean no disrespect**_

 _ **It's my right to be hellish**_

 _ **I still get jealous**_

J and Finn were hugging. J turned around to get her wallet and when she turned back to him, they kissed.

 _ **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**_

 _ **And everybody wants a taste**_

 _ **That's why (that's why)**_

 _ **I still get jealous**_

Tears flowed and I ran out of the restaurant.

 _J_ _POV_

I smiled at Finn and took a gift box from him.

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"You're welcome, but I gotta go." Finn returned and left.

"Bye!" I called after him.

I looked around for Miles but I never saw him come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Tony?" I called over our waiter. "Have you seen Miles?"

"Yes, he just ran out in tears." Tony answered.

"In tears? I-I hope nothing bad happened…" I said.

After I paid Tony, I went to look for Miles.

I didn't look for long; he was sitting on a bench, making out with some girl that looked almost exactly like me. Miles had wandering hands and I couldn't stand to watch.

"Miles! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I gasped as tears welded in my eyes.

Miles broke the kiss.

"Oh, hey J." He said as if nothing was wrong.

"Who is this chick and why are you kissing her i-instead of me?" I asked.

"This is Kira, my girlfriend." Miles replied.

Kira waved.

"No, _I'm_ your girlfriend and this is _our_ anniversary!" I say.

" _Ex_ -girlfriend and not anymore." Miles corrected.

"But why? You've been acting strange all night! What's gotten into you?" I asked.

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you?! You tell me not to be jealous and you kiss Finn?" Miles crossed his arms.

I was confused.

"Finn and I never kissed!" I shouted.

"I know what I saw!" Miles shot back.

"What you saw was a bad angle. We bumped noses, you idiot!" I said.

"Whatever you say… I just don't understand why you've gotten so close to that guy in three f-in' days!" Miles grunted.

"He's an artist." I say.

"What?" Miles asked.

"Finn's an artist, Miles! And I asked him to paint a picture of us for an anniversary present!" I threw the gift box at him.

Miles took the picture out of the box and smiled at it.

"Wow, J. This is amazing." Miles complemented and felt guilty.

"I know." I folded my arms and looked down. "Hope you like it cuz it's the last you'll see of me."

"What?" Miles asked as tears refilled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." Said Kira and got up.

"No Kira, wait." Miles tried.

"Oh yeah, I just _love_ being used. I'm outta here, ****." Kira slapped him and left.

Miles held his cheek as tears began to fall.

I was coming at him.

Miles put his arms in front of him and backed up until he fell back onto the bench.

"No, J please! I want to be able to reproduce!" Miles entreated.

I stopped moving forwards.

"Well you can be damn sure it won't be with me." I said and flew off, leaving Miles crying on the bench.

* * *

I got to the Seville house and used my key to get in.

"Hey, J. You're home early." Dave said.

"How was your anniversary?" Alvin asked.

"I want _full_ detail." Brittany says.

I broke down.

Dave helped me up and held me close.

"What happened?" Jeanette asked.

"I broke up with Miles!" I sobbed into Dave's shirt.

"Why? I thought you were happy together." Eleanor asked.

"Me too but then he accuses me of cheating so he started getting touchy with another girl right in front of me!" I explained.

"That's ridiculous! Why would he do that?" Simon asked.

"I don't know! I thought he knew me better than that…" I said between sobs.

"Did you hit him?" Brittany asked.

"I was going to but it wouldn't make me feel better. I didn't want to hurt him. Seeing him cry is painful enough." I say, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, he was crying?" Theodore asked sadly.

"Why wouldn't he? He lost _all this."_ I ran my hands down my sides and giggled.

"Yeah!" Brittany said.

"B-But I lost _all that_ …" I began to cry again, throwing myself on the couch.

"J, please don't cry." Jeanette hopped to my lap.

I shook my head.

"I lost the best bed buddy I ever had." I sniffed.

Dave never liked the term "bed buddy," but he knew that no one in the room was a virgin.

"Hey, what about me?" Alvin asked.

"You're lucky I have a good sense of humor, Alvin." I said, slightly disgusted by his joke. "B-But can you…?"

"Of course I can. I'll hold you all night." Alvin said, wiping away my tears.

I smiled.

"C'mon." Alvin said.

Alvin sat on his bed with me on his lap. He rocked me gently, comforting me.

"Just like old times, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, but _you're_ comforting _me_." I said.

"Am I doing a good job?" Alvin asked.

"Very." I replied.

"I learn from the best." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." Alvin returned and gave me a butterfly kiss.

I laid beside him and he wrapped his arms and tail around me and I put my arms around him.

Miles POV

I ran home, tears in my eyes. It was cold and raining.

When I got home, I realized I forgot my key.

"Shit." I muttered.

I knocked on the door the way you'd hear a drum after a joke, so my mom would know it was me.

She opened it and I walked in.

Although the cold wind dried most of my tears, my mom still noticed my tear-stained faces.

"What's wrong, Sweetie? And where's J? Weren't you supposed to bring her over tonight?" She asked.

"We broke up. Don't really want to talk about it right now. I need a hot shower and I'm going to bed. A-And J won't be beside me…" I began to cry again and ran upstairs.

My mother called my name a few times, concern in her voice, but I ignored her and went for a shower.

After, I threw myself onto my bed and cried until I ran out of tears.

My mom came in and rubbed my back.

"She hates me, mom. I-I lost her." I told her.

"I'm sorry, honey." She replied.

I sat up and hugged her and wept into her shirt.

I guess I had more tears after all.

"You shouldn't give up. Try to get her back." My mom encouraged.

I looked up at her.

"H-How?" I removed my arms from around her to wipe my eyes.

"Well, you could play your guitar for her." My mom suggested.

"She always loved that..." I agreed. "I'll try, mom."

I went to the balcony of J's room with my guitar.

I began my guitar, hoping she would hear it through her open window.

"Please, J. I need to talk to you…" I said.

All I heard was faint weeping as the blinds shut.

I fell to my knees, my heart split in half, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I moped home and shook my head at my mom. She frowned as she watched me walk upstairs, head hung down.

3rd POV

 _ **From walking home and talking loads**_

 _ **To seeing shows in evening clothes with you**_

 _ **From nervous touch and getting drunk**_

 _ **To staying up and waking up with you**_

Miles and J each suffered the absence of each other.

 _ **But now we're slipping at the edge**_

 _ **Holding something we don't need**_

 _ **All this delusion in our heads**_

 _ **Is gonna bring us to our knees**_

They were depressed, crying, not eating, barely leaving their rooms.

 _ **So come on let it go**_

 _ **Just let it be**_

 _ **Why don't you be you**_

 _ **And I'll be me**_

Some days better than others. J getting support for the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Dave; Miles getting support from his mother.

 _ **Everything's that's broke**_

 _ **Leave it to the breeze**_

 _ **Why don't you be you**_

 _ **And I'll be me**_

 _ **And I'll be me**_

J refused to forgive Miles. She Ignored his texts, and calls, and sobbed at the sound of his guitar playing outside. And she could hear Miles' tears rolling down his cheeks and to the ground, so loud and painful.

 _ **From throwing clothes across the floor**_

 _ **To teeth and claws and slamming doors at you**_

 _ **If this is all we're living for**_

 _ **Why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore**_

They thought about the good times they shared, with or without cloths.

 _ **I used to recognize myself**_

 _ **It's funny how reflections change**_

 _ **When we're becoming something else**_

 _ **I think it's time to walk away**_

But then they remembered that night and broke down all over again.

 _ **So come on let it go**_

 _ **Just let it be**_

 _ **Why don't you be you**_

 _ **And I'll be me**_

Miles had nightmares about losing J and of her hurting him physically.

 _ **Everything's that's broke**_

 _ **Leave it to the breeze**_

 _ **Why don't you be you**_

 _ **And I'll be me**_

 _ **And I'll be me**_

"Another one?" Samantha asked him and he nodded.

She hugged him as he told her about his nightmare.

 _ **So come on let it go**_

 _ **Just let it be**_

 _ **Why don't you be you**_

 _ **And I'll be me**_

Everyone tried to convince J to take Miles back, but, stubborn as she is, she refused.

 _ **Everything's that's broke**_

 _ **Leave it to the breeze**_

 _ **Let the ashes fall**_

 _ **Forget about me**_

J received a text from Miles. It read "I love you and I need you in my life. I'm really sry 4 the way I acted. I just got so jealous… Can we start over? Please? 😢😭" she replied, "Txt me again and I'll block you! You can forget about me!"

 _ **Come on let it go**_

 _ **Just let it be**_

 _ **Why don't you be you**_

 _ **And I'll be me**_

 _ **And I'll be me**_

Miles read the text and his lip wobbled as tears streamed down his face.

He buried his face in his pillow.

J POV

"Okay, that is enough!" Brittany said. "You can't just ignore Miles-"

"Mmm!" I interrupted.

"Ignore _him_ for the rest of your life!" Brittany says.

"Brittany's right. He apologized you should forgive him." Said Simon.

"I don't mind being there when you need me, but what you really need is him." Alvin added.

"I don't know. He was a real £+%*^." I said.

"That what I said when you asked me to take Alvin back. Do you remember what you told me?" Brittany asked.

I bowed my head and sighed.

"I'm not only hurting Miles; I'm hurting myself too." I say.

"Yeah." Brittany says.

"I know what I have to do." I said and got ready to go to Miles' house.

* * *

Samantha opened the door and smiled.

"Thank God you're here, J! Miles needs you right now." She said.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." I say.

"It's alright. Um, Miles is upstairs." Samantha let me in.

"Thank you. If this goes well, don't come in the room…" I said.

"Got it." Samantha chuckled.

I went to Miles' room; he was asleep with tear flowing from red, puffy eyes.

"Crying in his sleep? Poor baby." I shook my head and sat beside him.

His back faced me; he woke up with a small gasp.

"Mom?" He said, thinking I was Samantha.

I gently rubbed his back.

"Mom, I really lost her. She loved me and I screwed it up. I was so afraid of loosing her, I did stupid things and lost her anyway. She wasn't only my girlfriend; s-she was my best friend." Miles sobbed.

I could feel his pain, what I put him through. Tears filled my eyes.

"The guys were right. I'm not good enough for her. She was beautiful, kind, sexy…" Miles chuckled sadly. But wept harder.

Tears spilled over my cheeks.

"I don't know what I did to deserve her." Miles

* * *

said.

"You know, *sob* I always thought the same thing…" I said.

Miles POV

I widened my eyes and turned to her.

"J?" I asked and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, baby, you're shaking." J ran her hands up and down my back; I always loved that.

"Just hold me." I say, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I put you through hell." J apologized.

"Why are _you_ apologizing? I put _you_ through hell." I told her.

"We're both sorry we put each other through hell." J compromised.

"Why are you crying?" asked I, wiping away her tears.

"I felt bad. Hearing what you said. You were crying in your sleep, it's hard to watch." J says.

I smiled and crashed my lips into hers.

J pulled away.

"Wait. Take your shirt off first." She said.

"You want it off? Do it yourself." I smirked.

"You got it, hotshot." J pulled my shirt off and jumped on me, kissing my neck.

We took turns taking off each other's cloths until there naked underneath the sheets.

J's bare body so warm on top of me, our lips locked together.

"I've missed you." I said.

"I missed you too. But I also missed this bed." J rolled off of me and onto her side of the bed.

Alvin and Brittany peered through the window and gave each other a high five.

With the snap of a finger, the blinds shut and the chipmunks giggled and went home.

J snuggled close to me and we fell asleep.

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

Angel Eyes

Still Get Jealous

Let it Go

 **What do you think? I know Miles' character probably wouldn't be that insecure but I just thought "Hey, better him than me..." I actually got ideas from an episode of Hannah Montana and an episode of Zoey 101.**

 **For people looking forward to Baby Alvin, Next chapter will be out soon, promise! Same goes for the Munkcast. I know I skipped Labor day weekend because I take a break after 10 eps. And I skipped last weekend cuz I went to the Renaissance Fare. Pirate Weekend! I'm busy with school and stuff too.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. X-D**


End file.
